


My Kind Of Woman

by milkish



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: F/F, First Time, I think? Definition is unclear....., Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkish/pseuds/milkish
Summary: “But you want to, don't you.”





	My Kind Of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after Suikoden III. Hardly proofread... I'm lazy.... Zzzzzzzzzz.............

Queen rolled over onto her side to look the younger girl over.

“You can masturbate, if you need to. I can look away.” Her voice was level but her expression was clearly amused. Aila rubbed her thighs together, determined not to break eye contact, but finding herself blushing furiously at the way Queen seemed to look right through her, to see every dirty thought she had hidden away in the last few weeks. 

“I don't… Need to.” Aila whispered.

“But you want to, don't you.” Aila tensed and squirmed at Queen’s accusatory tone.

“Yes…” She whispered, in an even smaller voice. Queen chuckled at her and leaned in closer.

“May I watch you?” A sweet tone suddenly entered Queen’s voice, seemingly wrapping around her very being, enveloping her soul in a warm glow. Aila thought about it for a few moments, and nodded quickly. Queen smiled again. “I need you to say it out loud for me. I need to know that you want this, Aila.” Aila sucked in a deep breath and responded on her exhale.

“Yes... P-please watch me, Queen...” Aila reached down to slowly rub herself over leggings, which had become a little damp. Feeling a much needed spark of pleasure, she sucked her lower lip and rubbed just a little harder. 

Hearing Queen’s sharp inhale at her words, she glanced up at the older woman. Queen had a look on her face that Aila had never seen on another woman before. Her eyes seemed darker than usual. Noticing Aila’s gaze, she leaned back a little on her elbow and continued her trademark smirk. 

“Such a dirty girl…” Aila whimpered at those words, not knowing why they lit such a fire inside of her. “Show me how you make yourself come.” She nodded, rubbing harder, appreciating the way the seam in her leggings pressed up against her clit so nicely. 

“I thought about you.” Aila whispered, letting her eyes flutter closed, mostly from embarrassment. “I always think of you, now.” She heard another sharp inhale from Queen. Opening her eyes slightly, she was shocked to that see Queen’s free hand had disappeared into her pants.

“What- mmh… What did you think about, Aila?” Queen murmured, making Aila’s heart race. 

“Well… I remember when I saw your… Your breasts when we bathed together.” Aila wetted her lips and tried to divert her attention away from the folds Queen’s chest caused in her tight black undershirt. Queen just smiled. 

“Would you like to see them again?” 

Aila nodded once, slowly. Queen promptly slid her hand out from her pants, and Aila gasped softly, noticing the way her fingers glistened under the soft light from their bedside lamp. Queen wiped her fingers off onto the sheets and lifted her shirt from the bottom, tugging it over her head. 

Aila’s breathing increased rapidly as she stared at Queen’s breasts. She had tried to be courteous, but she just couldn't look away. Her breasts had a very deep curve. They were on the small side, but all the mass seemed to hang a little. Her nipples were hard but her areolas stayed large and round, Aila’s personal favorite thing about a breast. She moved to reach inside of her leggings until Queen cut her off.

“Take them off.” Queen breathed out. Aila flushed intensely, but complied, sliding them down her legs. “God… Look at how wet you are.” She murmured, letting her hand drift back into her pants.  


“Yeah, it's all your fault…” Aila whispered, pleased with the way her words made Queen groan. She slowly started to rub herself again, the feeling was so much more intense now that she had direct contact. Queen was right, she was wet. Her fingers moved swiftly over her clit, rubbing tight little circles as she stared at Queen’s breasts again. 

“I thought about you too, sometimes…” Queen said, her voice thick with lust. “I don't think you know just how... How hot you are sometimes. When you look up at me so sweetly… And your legs, God, your legs are so perfect, Aila.” She leaned forward, burying her head in her free hand and rubbing over her eyes, all while her hand still worked inside her pants. “I don't know if you realize… The things that you do to me.” 

Aila felt enveloped in that warm glow again. She felt appreciated, she felt attractive, even loved. Feeling a familiar burning tension inside her, Aila quickened her pace. The sensation of her fingers running against her slick clit was becoming more intense by the second, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Clenching her teeth, she worked herself closer and closer to orgasm. 

“You gonna cum?” Queen asked breathlessly. Aila whined and nodded quickly in response. “Gh… Go ahead..” Aila squeezed her eyes shut and continued to rub away, breathing heavier and heavier until she came with a restrained squeak. Queen followed suit a short while later, the thrill of Aila’s wide eyes on her spurring her on. 

Tentatively, Aila withdrew her hand and began to lick lightly at the stray juices that had built up on her fingers. 

“My God…” Queen muttered under her breath, watching Aila with burning intrigue. “Do you always do that?” Aila nodded, licking her last finger clean.

“I don't want to leave a mess.” 

“Mm, understandable. Hey…” Queen withdrew her own slick hand and offered it to Aila. Aila flushed further, but took Queen’s fingers willingly into her mouth and sucked them clean. 

“Tastes nice…” Aila muttered. Queen chuckled. 

“If you wouldn't eat meat, you'd taste that good too.” Aila gave her a confused look, but shook her head with confidence. 

“You won't convince me to do that.”

“Heh. Fair enough.” Queen reached out and beckoned Aila closer. “C’mere…” Aila scooted closer, being happily hugged close to Queen’s chest. She wrapped her arms around Queen, pressing their bodies close. 

“Queen… I'm tired..” Aila mumbled. Queen kissed her forehead lightly. Chuckling when she felt Aila’s hug tighten, she hugged back just as tight.

“Me too, Aila.”


End file.
